The Changing Of The Guard
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: When Miss Cackle decides to retire due to age and her poor health, the teaching staff decide to leave at the same time. Wanting to stop the Guild from messing with her school, Cackle turns to the people that she would ever trust with her school, and picks a most surprising choice to replace her as Headmistress of Cackle's Academy. Rated M for safety purposes


**Old Hats, New Brooms**

Amelia Cackle, Headmistress of Cackle's Academy, watched as the pupils landed in a controlled crash, rolled forwards and flew off the ground again. The First Form had, as normal, been picked to do the broomstick flying display, and it was Miss Drill who had suggested the manoeuvre after seeing something she called Star Trek. Constance Hardbroom, her Deputy, had been sceptical about the whole thing until Drill had sat down and drawn everything out as she had remembered it. She had had to change a few things from what she had seen, but it would all work out much the same. With the help of a few light and fire spells, the effect for those on the ground would be breath taking.

"I thought I would find you here, Amelia" Miss Bat said, walking into the staffroom and pouring a cup of tea.

"Davina" the Headmistress nodded absently.

"Constance is still making the first years practice, I see" the music teacher stood at the window and watched the girls flying around in a complicated pattern of chaos.

"She only has the one last year to do it" Cackle said, turning round and sitting at the table. "You know, Davina, this is so much heavier then previous years" she told the other witch.

"I suppose your heart isn't in it" the other woman said. "Have you informed the staff and pupils yet?"

"I have informed the rest of the staff, naturally" said Cackle, "but I would rather wait until later to inform the pupils. It seems like we are all bailing out on the school" she added with a weak chuckle.

"It isn't too late you know" said Bat, reaching out and grabbing a couple of scones.

"My mind is made up, Davina" Cackle tossed the pen onto the paperwork and sighed. "This shall be my last year as Headmistress of this school. I am only staying on this year to find qualified teachers so that Broomhead doesn't take over"

"Why not promote Constance?"

"She has been offered a position at the Witches Guild's Potions Research Centre in Devon. They offer her the position every few years, but she has always remained at this Academy. With me leaving at the end of the school year, there is nothing to keep her here. And, Davina, it is not just me that is leaving for good. You're taking a much deserved retirement and Imogen is going to get married to her boyfriend and move to Canada"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question about Constance?" Bat took the opportunity to strike and pounce whilst they were alone.

"I suppose not"

"Why is it that Constance is always loyal to you?" the music teacher asked. "There is something like a mother and daughter relationship between the pair of you"

"I can't say the exact reasons, Davina, but let me say this: I saved Constance when she needed saving and, because of this, she now thinks she owes me a great debt. From what I have learned over the many years she has been my deputy, she has been given the opportunity to be Headmistress at a number of prestigious institutions but turned them all down to serve under me"

"Oh…" Davina Bat sipped her tea silently before walking to where her next Chanting Class would assemble. Amelia finished her paperwork with some trouble and thought about what she could have done if her life had been different.

"Probably" she said to herself, "It wouldn't have been half as interesting". Knowing that most of her staff was either retiring or leaving had Miss Cackle at a bit of a loss as to what to do with the school. If she left without putting replacements in, the Guild would send their own teachers – no doubt bribed and pushed by Broomhead. As she sat and sipped some tea, she wondered who could take over and keep the work she had been doing going. Perhaps her successor would find the money to install windows and some kind of heating system into the castle! As she walked to her Spellings class, she mentally went over the number of people she trusted enough with her school.

#

"… Spell Power _for all the children of the nineties. Next, an all time classic – _I'm Gonna Put A Spell On You!" Mildred slapped the radio off and put her plate, fork, knife, spoon and cup in the sink. She had to get to work at the Guild where she was looking into what her special talent was. The years at Weirdsister College had not done much in way of answers, only that they discovered it was something to do with Magic itself. As she walked to the front door of her little house, brought after she got the proceeds of Agatha Cackle's estate awarded to her for the assaults on her personage, she noticed a small envelope on the mat. Curious as to what it could be, the post not being for a little while longer, she stooped to pick it up – tearing it open and pulling out a small folded note from inside.

_Dear Mildred_

_It has been some time since we last spoke, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up some time soon and catch up on everything. I have missed our friendship since I gave it up for Tabby, but I would like to get it together again and try for the best. Call me on this number and we'll sort out a time and a place._

_928 156_

_Enid_

"I suppose I could always take today off" Mildred said aloud. "It isn't as if they could find somebody else to test on" and Mildred picked up the phone in the hall and dialled the number. It would be great to see Enid again after the years spent at College, and she was also willing to try their friendship again. There had been a point, back at Cackle's Academy that the girl had gone off the tracks around the time of the Christmas Holidays. She wasn't sure what on earth had happened to Enid, but she had become more disobedient towards teachers and more scheming – perhaps she might find out…?

#

Cackle was having some problems during the day. She had had to dismiss one of her classes early because she had some trouble with her chest. This was not too much of a concern as she had been having them on and off for several months now, but this one had caused one of the pupils to go running to Hardbroom whom had taken the headmistress to her quarters for rest. A Doctor who dealt with Witches and Wizards came that afternoon to examine Cackle, did his tests and then called the other members of staff together in private.

"What is going on, Doctor?" asked Bat. She had decided to save time by sitting in her cupboard and having the door open.

"I really shouldn't be talking about this to you, but you are the nearest thing she has to family" the Doctor said. Doctor James Nightshade was one of the leading specialists in Magical medical practice, and their former pupil Enid's father, and Hardbroom had sent for him at once. To both Drill and Bat, however, she seemed to hate the man and only talked to him when she needed to know something or asked for a point to be clarified. The two woman both assumed that something had happened between the pair, but it was unclear as to what it might be. Doctor Nightshade either didn't notice the coldness he was getting from the Deputy or was ignoring it for the sake of good practice.

"We understand" said Drill.

"Miss Cackle is not a young woman as you know" Doctor Nightshade said. "It is my belief that she has had either a Heart Attack or a Stroke" and Bat gasped and tried to close the door – prevented only by the well timed foot of Drill. "I shall have to take her to the hospital for some tests and more examinations. She will be in there for several days"

"Days?" Hardbroom asked flatly.

"At the least" said Doctor Nightshade in reply. "She'll have to give up working here" he added.

"That would kill her off for sure" Drill said.

"Excuse me?"

"Miss Cackle is retiring at the end of the academic year" Bat said, stepping out of the cupboard with trepidation. "She would never forgive herself for leaving so quickly and in the middle of things"

"What if, after she recovered, her workload was somewhat reduced?" asked Drill.

"I suppose that it might be alright. She will have to have potions for some time to come, and I will have to have somebody come over here and deliver them once a week" Doctor Nightshade said.

"If you will give me the recipe I shall brew them myself" said Hardbroom. "I am more then able to do so"

"I am a Grade 2 Potion Maker" Nightshade said. "There is only one person higher ranked than I who could make it"

"I take great pleasure in being Grade 1" Hardbroom said dryly. "Ladies, I shall leave you to finish talking to the Doctor. I have a class in five minutes, and I need to prepare for it before the girls arrive. Good Day, Doctor Nightshade" and she vanished away.

# # # # #

"You didn't have to give up our friendship" Mildred said a couple of days later. "It would have been alright because of the fact Tabby was taken without my permission"

"I felt as if I should atone for my actions" Enid said.

"You certainly have grown up since we last met" Mildred replied, sipping her beer.

"As have you" her friend noted. "I kept up with all of your achievements. It all seems amazing and incredible if you compare it to my life"

"What have you been doing since that time at Wierdsister's?" Mildred asked as she toyed with the peanuts.

"I teach" said Enid – much to Mildred's amusement.

"You? Teach?" she giggled.

"I went back to college and got my degree in teaching. I got a job teaching basic potions to day witch girls" Enid took a mouthful of her beer.

"You enjoy it?"

"Not really" said Enid. "But I suppose that any job that pays the bills is good enough" and Mildred agreed. "Did you hear about Fenny and Griz? They managed to open their own school at last"

"From what I have heard they are looking for teachers for the subjects" Mildred tilted her head in thought. "Why don't you apply for the job? I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking you on"

"I'm just an average witch, Milly" Enid shrugged. "Maybe if I spent more time on work and less time on causing trouble…"

"Why don't you try to do your Higher again?" Mildred asked.

"I thought about it a few times over the years…" admitted Enid, "But I have always thought that it was something more for younger witches to do" Enid finished the rest of her beer. "If I could do anything, Milly, it would be to have my time at Cackle's again and to be a better person" and then snorted in laughter.

"What?" frowned Mildred.

"I found myself suddenly wanting a plate of greasy liver and onions" and the pair laughed at the memory.

"Say… What are you doing at the weekend?" Mildred asked.

"Sat at home doing some marking and eating TV dinners I expect" came the sad sounding answer.

"Why don't you come and spend a night out with me and the girls?" Mildred asked.

"It's a lot of marking to get done" said Enid, "And I have to get ready for a test the girls have to sit"

"You're giving up the chance to party? Who are you and what have you done with Enid Nightshade?" Mildred laughed.

"She grew up"

"Miss Hubble!" a voice called out Mildred's name and caused the young woman to turn around.

"Madam Hollytree" Mildred recognised the woman coming towards her. It was the researcher that she was working with to look into her talent for bringing things to life.

"I was told you were meeting up with somebody here" the witch said. "I am afraid that I have some rather bad news for you. It might be better if we stepped outside…" she indicated Enid with a slight shake of the head.

"Enid is a friend of mine" Mildred replied. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of her"

"As you wish" Hollytree said. "I got a phone call this afternoon from a Miss Constance Hardbroom"

"Our old Deputy Headmistress" Enid said. "I didn't think she knew how to use a phone" she added with a laugh.

"Why did she call you?"

"It seems that your old Headmistress, Miss Cackle, has had a rather nasty heart attack and has been taken to hospital for tests and observation" the older witch said. The news hit the friends like a body blow and both felt horror at the news.

"Is she alright?" Enid whispered.

"I am uncertain" Hollytree said. "But Miss Hardbroom thought that you might like to go and visit her. It…. Er…. It might the last time you are able to"

"Lets go" Mildred said, picking up her purse off the table.

"It'll take hours to get there by broom" Enid said. "We can use my car"

"Advanced spell casting…" Mildred said, grabbing Enid's arm a little tightly and frowning as she produced a flash of light, "Was not the only thing I learned from HB. Good Afternoon, Miss Hardbroom" Enid blinked to see that she had been teleported to the potions lab of the Academy – startling two girls into spilling a cauldron.

"MILDRED HUBBLE!" Hardbroom thundered, looking up from test papers. "Sorry…" she said a bit quieter, "A force of habit. Mildred, it is nice to see you again. I only wish that it was under different circumstances" she graced the young woman with a smile. "I was about to ask who this is, but there are only three people insane enough to attempt this sort of… appearance. How are you doing, Enid?" she asked. Enid's appearance had not changed that much from the last time Mildred had seen her – the Goth look very much prevalent.

"Alright" Enid replied. "I'm teaching potions at a day witch school which keeps me occupied"

"Not what I was expecting to hear" said Hardbroom, "But I am pleased to see you have found a job that I assume pays well"

"It covers my rent and my bills, Miss" Enid replied.

"Perhaps you might care to wait in the staff room?" Hardbroom indicated her class. "I have some time to go with these, and I am sure that you would like to talk with Miss Bat and Miss Drill before I arrive. I have something of grave importance to discuss with you" and the way she spoke indicated that the current students knew nothing of what was happening with their Headmistress. The pair nodded and left the classroom and headed to the staff room.

"I do hope that Cackle will be alright" said Enid as they walked the corridors.

"You would never have known she would have ended up like this" Mildred replied. "Remember how we used to think she would go on forever?" she added with a small smile.

"I know Miss Cackle is going to die, but I didn't think she would die like this" Enid agreed. "I thought she'd die warm and safe – tucked up in bed… Not to be cut down like this"

"You know what I think?" Mildred asked as she turned the handle of the staffroom door.

"What?"

"I think that Miss Bat has taken the key again" and both were reminded that sometimes Bat would lock the staffroom door after her.

"Shall we wait outside?" asked Enid.

"We _could_ do that" said Mildred, "Or we could go to Chanting Class for old times' sake"

# # # # #

"Now, girls" Bat said, turning round to the organ, "I want to take it from the beginning again. I want everything to be perfect for Miss Cackle's arrival after she gets over the magic infection. The school song! One… Two… Three…" and neither she nor the class noticed the door opening and closing – admitting another two persons.

_Onwards ever striving onwards_

_Proudly on our brooms we fly_

_Straight and true above the tree tops_

_Shadows on a moonlit sky_

_Ne'er a day will pass before us_

_When we have not tried our best_

_Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely_

_Cast our spells with zest_

"She'll jump at this…" Enid giggled softly, took her cue and started to sing off key with Mildred. Both of the friends did so loudly and with fond memories of Enid's poor singing ability. The girls had stopped singing as only the first two verses were ever sung now, but Mildred and Enid both knew the full version and sung it with much gusto and screaming.

_Fearless witches never flinching_

_Through the dark and dismal nights_

_Ghouls and Ghosts and Nightmare monsters_

_Run away in fright_

_We are the girls with skills in sorcery_

_When in flight quite a sight to see_

_We're young witches and proud to be_

_Learning our craft at Cackle's Academy_

The girls turned round to see a smiling pair of adult witches standing at the back of the room. Then, as one, they turned to look at the chanting teacher who had stood to look over her class of second years.

"If you two were not graduated I would give you detention" Bat said, saying the words with all the seriousness she could muster.

"Detention?"

"Oh no"

"The horror" they said in unison, picking their way through the crowd and hugging their old teacher with great affection.

"Mildred heard about Miss Cackle's illness and we came as soon as we could" Enid said.

"You will not be alone" Bat said, lowering her voice so the class did not hear. "Constance has rung a number of the other girls as well"

"Who?" asked Mildred. The trio ignored the muttering of the pupils who were confused about the identity of Mildred and Enid, and even more confused by the hugs they gave their former teacher.

"I had better let Constance tell you when she has finished her class" Bat said. "Now, Enid, do you remember Eye of Toad?"

"Like it was yesterday" Enid smiled at the fond memory – this despite the seriousness of why they had arrived.

"Then you and Mildred can lead us in the song"

# # # # #

"Now that we are all gathered together" said Hardbroom, "I think it is best that I discuss what has really happened to Miss Cackle. Three weeks ago, she was taking one of her classes when she complained of a massive chest pain before collapsing to the floor. We called a Doctor out to her, and he thinks that she may have suffered either a heart attack or a stroke. She has been taken to St Pomfrey's magical hospital for tests, examinations and treatment" and the group looked at each other. Over the course of that day, the 'others' had turned out to be more of their old friends – Maud, Ruby and Jadu. Ethel Hallow had also turned up along with Drusilla Paddock to hear about what had happened. "We have managed to get by so far, but we are going to have to tell the girls what has happened"

"Is there anything that we can do?" asked Jadu.

"Not really" said Drill. "All that can be done is being done. I expect that Miss Cackle will enjoy some visitors – she only gets us for a short time every day. It is a pity that it should happen to her in her last year here"

"What are you on about?" asked Ruby.

"Miss Cackle was due to retire at the end of this academic year" said Hardbroom. "She was planning to announce her successor a little bit before then, but she might have to leave before her final term is completed. I, for one, would like her to finish as planned"

"So what can we do to help?" asked Mildred.

"I'm… I'm not sure" Hardbroom said, feeling something at a loss as to what should happen next.

"Perhaps it would be best if we visited her" Ethel said. "Maybe seeing us will do her some good" she added with a shrug.

"All these years…" Ruby shook her head in utter disbelief. "I thought Cackle was indestructible. Look how she took on everything that was thrown at us?"

"Normally the results of Mildred's potion accidents" Maud noted dryly.

"We better go to the Hospital and see what we can find out. We can telephone the latest news back to here" Ethel said.

"Do you really think that they will let us all see Miss Cackle at once?" asked Drusilla.

"Normally? No, I don't suppose that they would" Ethel stood and rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "But, in this case, they really have no choice"

"Why?" asked Mildred as they filed out of the room, and Ethel looked back and gave her a half hearted smile.

"My father owns it…"


End file.
